The Secret Has Been Kept
by leenadavinci
Summary: This is a story of a young girl by the name of Sora Neigino, the fans know her as a 'True Star/True Kaleido Star'. Well, there are some facts that still remain on the down low. Sora has mystical abilities, that only she can control. What can they be? And what is the Ritual of a birthday gathering? Please review! And rate. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Sora was on her way over to the kaleido stage from her dormitory when her phone rang. She took out her small flip phone out of her pocket and look at the caller ID, it was Kalos,"Hello Boss?"

"Ahh Sora, so nice of you to pick up. I need you to come to the stage at once in the big hall. We have a meeting concerning our next show and I was wondering if you could get everyone that you see on the way here to meet me here. Only a few of the cast has shown up and I need all of the crew."

"Of course Boss, you can count on me!" Sora said into the phone. She hung up the phone and began looking for people that belonged to the cast and the crew.

She saw 3 figures making their way to the dormitories. "Anna, Mia, May! We have to go to the main stage at Kaleido Stage, Kalos is having a meeting concerning the next show and wants everyone to attend!"

"Sora!" Anna waved and made her way hastily towards the magenta haired acrobat. "We have to go back to the dorms to get Sarah, she called us to go and get her, she was walking down the stairs and got into a nasty situation with two burly men asking for someone, want to help?"

May not waiting for her to answer stated, "We need all the help we can get if they pose to be a trouble to Sarah, you know how she is."

Indeed Sora knew how Sarah could be at times, there was a time in the year after Leon and Sora had performed the Angel's Manuver and there were a few fans who had broken into the rooms upstairs to get into Sora's bedroom, normally if she had people in her room that she didn't want there she would be calm and civilized trying not to result in violence, but the mob of boys wouldn't listen. So she did the only thing that she could think of, she yelled at the top of her lungs for the dorm super visor to get them.

If only the boys listened to Sora and did as they were told, she almost felt sorry for them. Sarah was now burned into her mind as the 'Man Slayer' and she never would forget it. She watched as the boys screamed for their mommy to get them, she even saw one pray to god for the she devil, who she never thought she would use the term to describe Miss Sarah as, to release them.

* * *

Now Sarah was in a predicament and Sora would need to return the favor her friend did for her, except now it was 2 burly men not 20 screaming fan boys.

Sarah was standing at the door looking at two massively over sized men staring down at her. They were holding up a picture of a young woman that had a mask over her face that resembled a Panda. She had long magenta hair and seemed to be 13 years old. The men kept on repeating said line : _Anata wa kono shōjo o mita koto ga arimasu ka? (Have you seen this girl?)_

Poor Sarah who doesn't know a thing about the language Japanese, much less know to speak it, just stared at the man with a confused face. The only thing that she knew about the customs of Japanese was that some martial artists use a Katana and that at some festivals often people wear tradional robes of some sort.

_Oh god I wish Sora was here, she'd know what to do,_ then she sneezed, _someone is thinking about me!?_

Sora and the 3 others were walking back to the dormitories when they saw 2 burly men at the entrance.

They ran to the door and saw one man in his 30's with a thin mustache holding up a photo and the other man in his late teens with tan skin, with a daggar of some sort in a sheath at his side, with his arms folded in front of himself. Sora took a step closer to the men and she almost hid. The man in his 30's, _is that who I think it is?_

She looked over his face again and saw the small tattoo of two initials over his right shoulder and gasped "Akio?"


	2. Chapter 2

She looked at him and said, "Akio?"

The man looked up at Sora and gasped in surprise, "Sora? Sora Neigino?"

She gulped and nodded her head.

He looked at her and opened his arms, "Koko ni kuru."

She ran into his arms and said, "Sore wa anata o miru koto ga totemo ureshīdesu." As she snuggled in deeper to his chest. He chuckled and she laughed, all the while her friends and Sarah looked at her shocked, the only one that she ever did that with was Leon her boyfriend.

May cleared her voice with a loud cough, "Ex-cuse me, but- could you tell me, us all, what the hell is going on?" she half yelled.

Sora pulled away reluctantly from the man and stated in Japanese, "Kore wa watashinohaha no soba kara, watashi no itoko Akiodesu." She then realized she'd used her mother tongue and replied in English this time. "Sorry, sorry." She laughed a little at her self and scratched the back of her head, "This is my cousin Akio, he is from my mother's side." She looked up at Akio.

He bowed, "I-it's a pleasure to meet you!" He stuttered a bit when speaking English, but overall his word usage was rather good. He gestured to his companion with his right hand, "I brought cousin, Aoi."

Sora looked at Aoi a bit closer, the once skittish brown haired boy, now a burly man with his hair shaved down, overall he looked quite menacing, then he turned his face towards Sora and she saw his eyes, still the eyes of a innocent boy, the eyes that always looked loving. He waved at her.

"Aoi, you've grown to quite the handsome specimen!" She laughed and nudged his arm with her elbow, "You have got quite the muscle as well." She poked the arms muscle to make sure that they weren't fake then preceded to give the man a giant hug. "I MISSED YOU!" She wept on his shoulder.

"Now that we all know each other, can we please get to the task at hand?" May said while looking slightly irritated at the people in front of her. When they seemed to be listening she continued, "So, what are you doing here? And please state it rather fast, we're having a meeting that we need to be at pronto."

Sora translated to Japanese to her cousins and they replied, given the limited amount of English they knew: "We were sent here from, Uncle Hachiro to look for you."

"What about?" She asked perplexed by which her elder from the clan would wish to speak to her about.

"You know the ritual they speak about when an heir reaches their 24th birthday?"

"Yes I know the one…. Oh!" She blushed at the remembrance of the ritual that she must go through. Then replied, "He does know that I have a boyfriend, correct?"

"Yes he insists that you bring him along."

"Oh god no, I am not going to do that! Do you know how embaracing that is? He's not going to believe me. Oh I know!" She smirked at her evil thought only on the outside it only looks like a regular 'I have an idea' smile, but on the inside it is an 'I have a master plan' smile. "Akio and Aoi," she puffed out her chest a bit and held her shoulders up straight, "Anata wa 2 ga seishiki ni watashi no meirei nikawatte, kare o shōtai shitai baai, watashi no bōifurendo wa, kare ga Nihon ni watashitoisshoni kite jijō o rikai surudearou yuiitsu no hōhō wa, yuiitsu nodarou." (The only way that my boyfriend would understand the circumstances for him coming with me to Japan would only be if you two would formally invite him, on behalf of my orders.) She spoke in Japanese, One for the convenience for her cousins and two to trick her friends.

"We understand." Akio said and Aoi slightly nodded.

"Ok, now that we have that settled why don't we make our way over to the stage?"

On that note Sora and her friends and their 2 tag alongs, made their way over to the Stage.

**Koko ni kuru - Come here**

**Sore wa anata o miru koto ga totemo ureshīdesu. - It's so nice to see you.**

**Google Translate- Don't know if it is the correct translations!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sora and her friends, plus her cousins, safely got inside of Kaleido Stage and made their way to the main stage to get to the meeting.

When they opened the doors, the two cousins were staring at the scene that lay in front of them. 200+ chairs that were lined across the top part of the stadium, row after row after row, then, the large mass of stage in the center and the doors that opened on the side of the walls. Then the fold up chairs in an off-stage that were used for this meeting, the people currently inside were Leon, Kalos, and a few others that have the minor roles at the stage.

"Were here!" Chirped Sarah as she skipped down the row of seats to her beloved Kalos who was standing up at front and center near a small podium. "And we brought a few guests that insisted on tagging along to 'protect' the princess!"

That little word 'princess' got a few giggles from the people sitting down inside and Sora swore she saw Leon raise an eyebrow, he shrugged it off and when Sora got to sit down, she made her way over to Leon. Her cousins, she told them to 'go stand in the back till the meetings done' and they had done so.

The meeting had been short and sweet, soon enough it was over. Kalos mainly talked about having a small vacation for 2 weeks while the stage got cleaned, waxed, and polished. Then having said that, he stated that the next show would be held after that and it still has yet to be planned then sent the group out.

Sora and Leon made their way out the door, followed by the cousins and also by her small group of friends who wanted to know what on earth this morning was about.

Sora looked behind her and remembered, "Leon I have two people that want to meet you as well as inviting you to something."

Leon turned around and saw Sora smiling while introducing her cousins, "This is Akio," She smiled and grabbed her cousins arm for Leon to shake and did the same with Aoi, "And this is Aoi."

After the introductions Aoi was the one who invited Leon, "Leon Oswald, you are invited to The Princess's Royal Ritual. Since we are her advisors, we thought it was befitting for us to ask you. The gathering will be held at the Takao Shrine."

The two bowed at Sora and Leon.

"Who is this Princess?" Leon asked Sora, quite puzzled.

"Well um…" She tapped her chin with her fore finger, "Me."


	4. Chapter 4

Leon wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly, "Who?"

"Me Leon, why do I not look like Princess? I'm sorry if you don't want to come, I just thought that it would be funny if these two idiots asked you instead of me. I thought that it was funny." She backed away from Leon as she was saying so, "Anyways, I guess it was too early for you to know…" She backed away even further until she was backed into the railing between the Kaleido Stage and the ocean, if she remembered correctly she was at least 10 feet off of the ground, or at least to the water's surface, so that means that this is the 10 feet above and below water drop, she thought to herself a bit before figuring out what to do.

She quickly turned around and hoisted herself on the railing and dived into the cold water below. Leon had been running to her so that she didn't need to do that, but before he could do that she jumped. He had gasped along with her friends, the only people that were currently not worried as the others were, was her two cousins. Leon was about to dive in out after her, but a hand of Akio shot out to his wrist, "I wouldn't go out there if I were you, you wont find her till she comes to shore."

"And why would that be? She can't swim, she'll be washed up on shore dead if I don't go and get her!"

Aoi's face masked of emotions almost broke, but not quite, he asked one question, "Has she swam recently?"

"What? Why would I know? All I know is that the last time I saw her in the water, she almost died!" Leon sputtered angrily, trying to get the firm grip on his wrist off.

"The thing is Leon-san is that Sora—" Aoi spoke then stopped when Akio hushed him.

"Hush up Aoi, she needs to tell him, we are not in the place to do so." Akio spoke in a harsh whisper, still loud enough to reach Leon's ears, but Akio didn't know that.

"So it is only her place to tell me?" Leon said. Then stalked off Kaleido Stage property to the place where the Girl's Dormitory reaches the shore.

* * *

Sora came to a halt in the water when she thought that she was at a safe enough distance away from shore. She sighed underwater, content that she was finally in the water. She had missed the feeling of the water gracefully moving around her petite figure, it was almost as if the water was her first love. Touching her curves and then feeling around her torso a tail materialized where her legs should be. Sora hadn't felt so good in ages, this feeling was close to the embraces that she and Leon had, had intimately, but this feeling where the water was consuming her very being into itself, was just tantalizing.

She wished that she could stay and embrace the water just where she was, just stay here and be as free as she possibly could be. Have no work being in the way or family or Leon-, wait there is Leon probably plucking his beautiful long silver strands of hair out of his delicate head that fits so perfectly between her hands. She remembered the reason why she was here in the ocean right at this very moment and knew that she had to go back.

The water encircled her and left legs where her tail used to be. She sighed, looked down in the water, _just wait and soon enough we can go swimming again with everyone else. I miss my nakama._

She turned away from the view of the deep dark blue sea and headed up towards the surface. When the water from the surface broke, she saw Leon a white dot on the shore by the dormitories and headed there. _This is going to be quite hard when the last time he saw me in the water I was training for the Angel's Maneuver. This must be quite shocking that I just swam across the bay over to the middle in under 10 seconds and then proceeded to stay there for I would say-, _she looked around her and the shadows were casted, _2 ½ hours. Urg, this is going to be VERY very hard._

* * *

Leon had been staring at his shoes as he looked up and saw Sora swimming to him. He had been very worried, paced a few times, but what kept him from following in suit after her in the water was the words that her two cousins had shared when he was walking away.

Flashback Moment:

"_Do you think that he knows?" Akio said._

"_No I think that his expression would have been calmer if he had known when she jumped off the ledge." Aoi stated the blank stare as always was still on._

"_You know?" His father nudged him on, "What do you think she looks like when underwater?"_

_Aoi grabbed Akio's head in a headlock and proceeded to answer; "If I didn't know any better I would think that we have a pervert on our hands!" Aoi smirked at the tainted red cheeks of his father._

_He recoiled at the name 'pervert' and held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, I just wanted to know if she looks like us!"_

End of Flashback Moment

Leon was still wondering what they meant, 'look like us', they didn't have any physical attributes, except for the tanning of skin color, but that was just about it. Now that he thought about it, her eyes seemed to hold a blue hue today; he brushed it off as if a trick of the light, but what if it wasn't just a trick of the light and something much more interesting was going on.

Now that he looked at her, her hair had a tint of blue in it making it a shade darker, she looked older now than she had that day and he started wondering if anything else changed, he shook his head in trying to keep his urges under control. _I am not a horny hormonal teenage boy god dammit!_ He screamed at himself in his head. He had just gotten done with the mental fight he was having with himself when he looked at her glistening form, water droplets coming off as she stood up and gently dried her hair by combing her fingers through it.

She glided her hands down her legs and down her arms to get the slightly damp limbs dry again and then proceeded to walk over to Leon and kiss his cheek.

She giggled at his red face and he wrapped his arms around her damp form and whispered in her ear, "Don't ever scare me like that again." She snuggled into his shoulder and wrapped her hands in his hair to lightly message his scalp to ease his worries. Slowly they made their way to a sitting position on the sand and sat there.

**Hey please review, I love the advice if you are willing to give some I think that all reviews are welcome, Bad Reviews, Good Reviews, Happy Reviews, Silly Reviews, Sad Reviews, and Sappy Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

They now sat where Sora had Leon sit behind her with his legs splayed out in front with her sitting in-between his legs and resting her head and back along his chest and stomach.

He was currently playing with her hair while she lovingly draped an arm behind his head stroking his hair until she straightened up making her hair that he was playing with spill out of his hands. She looked up into his broken gray eyes with her large brown doe eyes. He always loved the way her eyes always showed her emotion no matter what it was. He was captivated by the mere idea that those eyes had held the looks of: determination, lust, love, courage, indifference, sadness, anger, and happiness. All of those feelings were just a mere circle around her core. Her core has not been found yet, but in tiny specks of light there is always darkness, The kind of darkness that her fears are: Forgetfulness, Fear it self, False hope, and sudden realizations that things aren't always as they seem and will not always be there.

He just closed his eyes and opened them again taking in the sight before him, the sun right behind them, setting, and a girl who looks like she is about to confess all of her secrets. He closed his eyes again and opened them to find that she was still there, still there waiting for him to swoop in and take her right here and now. The only thing that was stopping him were those eyes.

She looked at him a moment before clearing her throat and said, "I think that you have the right to know about what has been going on, seeing as I have come of age." Her voice dropped and a couple sniffles were let out followed by a choked sob. She ran her hands across her eyes and nose and breathed in, "I think that you should know the truth on my existence."

He looked at her like she was crazy and just pushed his feelings under the rug and nodded for her to continue.

And she did so, "As you know when I was little my parents died in a car accident, but you don't know the real reason." She looked away from him as she continued, "I was the one that caused their deaths, me a 5 year old girl, at the time, was the cause of all of the pain and suffering after their deaths and the reason for their deaths." She continued as she bit back a sob. He started rubbing circles on her back with a fore finger and a thumb, "I was currently at my uncle's house, the one on my mom's side, and well," She said causing a moments hesitation before continuing, she had never told anyone this before, anyone but her family that is, "I had been running around with Tadashi and Takeo when I slipped and fell skidding across the grass and into a nearby pond, of course I would be the center of attention being the Princess, but they couldn't stop me from getting seen."

She held out her hand for Leon to hold it and stood up bringing him to the water's edge and her kneeling in the water, she for a second let go of his hand temporarily to sit in the water, she cleared her mind and had only one thought, 'come to me by the power of the sea'. She chanted that in her head several times before the water around her was glowing a pale blue and then quickly as it had been there, it vanished.

She sat in the shallow water; with a long fish like tail only this one was elegant deep blue color. She ran a hand against her tail, softly brushing her nails over the rough and bumpy surface. The scales that were lined on the top of her tail were to cover and hide the smooth and soft scales that tended to be weak. The harder top scales shimmered with the light, making them yellow one moment and magenta another.

Leon looked down at her tail awestruck still imagining how her legs had been gone in an instance. At Leon's reluctance Sora finished her story, "Since they couldn't get to me in time my mother and my father raced to get to my side, it had been a busy freeway where the cars just come and go, never stopping. My parents had run into the busy street and got killed instantly as a car rammed into them, the police say that my mom would have lived had it not been for the car to crush them completely," She winced at her words. "And the rest is history."

Leon looked down at her tail and pointed at it then looked at Sora, "How?" was all he asked.

"When I was an infant and had begun crawling I managed to get into a basin of water. I guess that since I was 3 months old, I was old enough to turn if that was my destiny." She sighed and continued to the history, "Ever since the feudal era, my family has been fighting off evil spirits. So when the coming together of the warrior mermaid, Chie, and the protector of my tribe, Mamoru, there has been a prophecy that every baby born a warrior has the blood of Chie coursing through their veins, and the rest are the blood of Mamoru, even though the blood of Mamoru is normal, it is not. In the case being, Mamoru was a protector of my clan. The rest of my clan not born a warrior is a priest/priestess and protector of the warriors till they come of age."

Then Leon got what everything was about, the gathering in Japan, the reason why her cousins were here, it was all filling into place. "Was that why your aunt and uncle didn't want you leaving Japan to come live here?" Leon asked.

"No they had their own reasons, but yes they did seem to want me to stay for that reason too." She said. She had gotten tired of using her tail and she really didn't want to run into anyone else with her tail out in the open, so she carefully chanted aloud, "'Through the water flows a serpent, but on land the creature takes her true form.'" She repeated this 'till her tail disappeared.

She stood up and was reluctant to show any affection to Leon, but before her worries could cloud her mind, he stood at her side and pulled her to him.

"I will never make you go through the misery of thinking such false accusations about your parents."

She was about to object, but he swooped in with the facts to prove his accusation, "They loved and cared for you Sora, all that they wanted to do was protect you from harm. There is no way that they want you to burden yourself with the pain from the past, they wouldn't want you to shoulder it. It was their decision to step onto incoming traffic, not yours and not persuasion. So come here and live with me and everyone else, live and be free, not because of the memory of them, but because you want to. I want you to." He added in a loving tone and whispered in her ear, "I love you Sora, wont you live for my sake?"

She grabbed his head in her hands and pecked his lips softly, then after a moment, Leon shifted his head causing his lips to crash on hers. His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked her bottom lip for entry, she carefully allowed him, their darting tongues intertwining and Sora mewled at the new sensation.

There was a cough from behind them, and Sora blushed and tried to pull away from Leon, only to be crashed on his chest once again. She was even redder than before.

Akio whistled at her and Leon then preceded to say aloud, "Nē, sora! Anata ga sono yōna kisu o suru yō ni sore o shitte ita koto wa arimasen! Watashi ni shite kudasai oshiete?" (Hey, Sora! Never knew you had it in you to kiss like that! Teach me please?)

"Hey Sora?" Aoi said ignoring the slight blush that Akio's statement caused on the magenta haired teen and ignored what Akio said altogether. "When are we gonna leave? We still have yet to see uncle and he is going to be—"

"PI-ISSED" Akio and Aoi sing-songed.

"Oi, quit it you too!" She yelled then sprinted to the two and whacked them on the head leaving both of their heads bruised.

"Imōto!" Yelled the cousins in aggravation.

Leon just smiled and laughed at the three in front of him, _two burly men, one aggravated woman hitting two burly men, now two burly men whining like a baby about the woman. Who would've thought?_ He mentally shrugged and kept on laughing at their predicament.


	6. Chapter 6

Leon and Sora made their way over to the Boss's office to tell him the news, of course not the news of Sora being a partial mermaid warrior, no, the news that concerns both Leon and Sora leaving for a week and a half.

Leon had just pushed open the doors to Kalos's office as he and Sora made their way in to sit down in the chairs next to the Boss's desk.

"Now what do you two wish to speak to me about?" Kalos asked, eyeing the two questioningly.

"Well Kalos, Sora and I are going to take off a week and a half to visit her family in Japan. There is this ritual/gathering that must be done for the immediate family when they turn 24, I, myself have no idea what the ritual is about, but I do know that I am invited by her uncle, more like I have to come along. But anyway sir, I wish to leave to Japan alongside Sora if that is ok with you for a week and a half?"  
Kalos stood there at his desk and had a serious face on as if he was thinking about the idea, then he made the decision, "I will allow it on one condition," he paused a moment to see the reaction from the couple, seeing both of them nod, he added, "That you both will be back by next Wednesday at the latest." He stated.

Leon looked to Sora and then reciprocated. She silently squealed, but both of them heard causing Sora to blush a bright pink tinting her cheeks.

"With that adieu, Sora and I shall be leaving today once we get our things in order and the plane tickets. Is there anything that we should be thinking towards for when we get back? As in anything that has to do with the next show?"

Kalos rubbed his chin with his fore finger and thumb then proceeded to look over his desk at the pile of paper work, "No I don't think that over thinking the show would be necessary, most likely think about what kind of role you want then type a little bit about that character then send your suggestions to Mia via email."

"Will do Kalos." Leon stated.

"Roger that Boss!" Sora said then ran out of his office dragging Leon behind her by the hand.

"Interesting?" Kalos said, then shrugged it off and then began to do paperwork, "Why am I the only one doing this?"

"Because you're the Boss and I am your humble servant." Spoke Sarah from the cracked doorway, then she came all the way in. "I saw a particular sight!" She exclaimed, "I just saw Sora dragging Leon by his hand out the front doors and then picking up their pace while they were out the gates." She gasped out a laugh then snorted and continued saying, "I swear I heard Leon swear out in his mother tongue as he tripped over his footing and face planted into the pavement then back-flipped onto a very surprised Sora!" She continued in laughing and then proceeded to sit on Kalos's lap and wrap her arms around his neck. "I just love you dear." Se kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." Then kissed her fully on the lips.

Breathless they pulled away, "You surprise me every time Kalos!"

Kalos just rolled his eyes and continued to kiss her.

"Leon! How stupid can you be?" Sora exclaimed dragging Leon by his shirt collar across the beach and sat him down on one of the benches.

Leon raised an eyebrow at her tactics and simply stated the truth, " I was merely getting pulled by you, tripped over a rock, and face planted in the dirt then back flipped into you!" He loudly stated staring at her in the eyes.

"Well sorry I was just very excited that we got out of working for a week and a half for you to see my family." She firmly stated inching closer to him.

He carefully picked her chin up and raised it to meet his lips, kissing her roughly. "Well, I am glad that you care so much." And kept kissing her.

Sora was packing her things when there was loud knock at her door, "Hello? Sora, are you there? We were told that your room was here!" Her cousin Akio stated at the door.

"Yeah I'll be there in a moment!" She yelled from her porch.

She walked to the door carefully trying not to step into the many suitcases that were lined along her room. 3 shoe boxes, 2 suitcases opened and clothes strewn across, and a very big pile of clothes on top of her bed leaving a permanent dent in the center. She made her way over to the front door in her wake left a pile of socks.

She heard more knocks, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sora said muffled by the door.

She unlocked the front door by the chain, then unlocked it by the switch above the lock. "Ok, come in, but be careful, I am packing and I still have to put everything in!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, got it!" Akio said, sometimes he acts as if he is only 16 when he is actually the father of 3 grown boys. Well, 2 grown boys and a very wise handsome young son.

Sora walked to where she was a couple of minuets ago where she was currently stuffing the bag with her clothes, and began carefully folding the clothes to fit inside. "So what do you guys want? I mean, sorry I am kind of busy, but what do you wish me to do?" She asked them.

"Well, we have our thinking, that we want to—" Akio started out and Aoi finished, "We wanted to know if you wanted to underwater travel, we have the sub and everything so you and your beau can come with."

Shocked at how much word usage that he used, as if he saw how shocked she was he said, "Translator App," Then added, "Before we came."

"Ah I see."

"So if we could get your answer on what we have proposed to you?" He said a little anxiously.

"Yes, I think that the underwater transportation would suit us very well considering what we are and the location of our destination." She said.

"What time shall we depart?" Akio asked.

"Oh, I forgot to call Leon to tell him that we wont need to fly!" She exclaimed running over to the landline to call.

_Ring Ring Ring- "Hello?"_ Leon said briefly before Sora came in with a thousand words all stringing together, "HiLeonitismeSora,IthinkthatIhavefoundthenewtransportationforthetripbecausemycousinshaveasubmarineandthinkingaboutwherewearegoingwemostlikelyneedtouseit!"

"_Ok maybe say it a little slower this time?" Leon asked suggestively._

"Oh- Ok Leon. I said, 'Hi Leon it is me Sora, I think that I have found the new transportation for the trip because my cousins have a submarine and thinking about where we are going we most likely need to use it!' is that easier?"

"_Yes very."_ You could almost hear him rolling his eyes at her motives of screaming into the phone as if she thought that he was 'deaf' not that she was 'speaking too much at one time'.

"Well get your ass over here- I mean get your butt over here before I kick you in the rear!" She said over the line in her first demanding tone then in her sweet-but-angry tone.

"_Oui, Ma'am!" _Leon said very much scared at this point.

As Leon made his way over to Sora's room he thought about how big the submarine would be and at the place that they would be going to:

Is it fun

Romantic (probably not since we are with her overprotective family)

Sexual (definitely not)

What is the climate? Chilly or Hot

He thought of all of these, but never did he think about what else she was hiding up her sleeve.

When they were all at the docks, Aoi dipped his right hand into the water and a massive submarine started to rise up to the surface. There was a tiny whirlpool, but after a few moments the water subsided and the latch to the top of the submarine automatically opened.


	7. Chapter 7

As Leon and Sora got aboard the submarine, their thoughts synchronized in wonderment what would the interior look like. This was the first time that either of them had been on a submarine.

Sora would rather swim to her town, rather than take a motorized under the sea bus. She liked how the calm waters just enveloped her form, allowing her to propel through the water. The way that the fish and dolphins that swam beside her would make her mood feel calm.

Leon on the other hand was the type of guy that would rather take a plane to get to his destination. See through the window to see the mountain ridges, lakes, rivers, bays, and forests. He would want to see what climate he was flying through as well as seeing which area has the most growth in natural forests compared to other places that he had either flown over or into.

They both wanted to see for their very own eyes what was going on in the submarine.

When they got into the chamber, there were dials, knobs, buttons flashing, everything that you would see on the dashboard of an airplane. Sora almost laughed at who she saw driving it, the older man was her uncle Sozin!

"Uncle Sozin?" She called to him while he was readjusting one of the buttons on the mainframe. "You drive the under water taxi's? What happened to the business?" Sozin had been working at the same business that is a combined working place, so basically the top floors are to the clothing design label, and the bottom floors of the building are the same company, just the business that they do in the bottom floors are for some scientific research on some types of foods.

Sozin replied, "Well, I was just instructed to pick you up Sora!" He said rubbing the back of his head.

Leon and Sora were now in a separate part of the room that had a curtain that separated the bunkers.

To break the silence Sora started talking mostly to herself, but a little to Leon too, "Judging by how fast the speed is in this submarine is and by how we just left Cape Mary to a secluded part of Japan, it is going to take 5 hours tops." She mumbled touching her tips of her fingers together.

"Then we have time to talk before I meet your family?" Leon asked.

"Ya." She said, simply.

"I have a few questions for you." Leon stated.

"I'd be happy to answer them." Sora looked up from her hands and said, "Ask away."

"First in the list of questions I would like to ask is, why was I invited to come along?" Leon inquired.

Sora looked away and blushed profusely red. "Um…. I-I think that t-that grandpa would like to tell you for me." She stuttered.

He pulled her chin to look at him, with a mischievous tint in his eyes he pulled her face so her lips were just inches away from his and he looked at her straight in the eyes, "I thought that you would answer all my questions." He said huskily, licking his lips. She squeaked immediately.

As he was about to bring her in for a kiss, that she was expecting, but what she didn't expect was him nibbling on her ear. He licked the outline of her ear, "Would you mind answering it for me?" He whispered while he slightly blew on the inner-part he had licked.

She gasped at the sudden coldness. _He hasn't done that before._ She shuddered at the amazing feeling that was coursing through her veins. Then she remembered the Ritual and got her feelings under control.

She thought that she might lose her control at what was happening, but managed to say, "Leon, you said you have other questions?"

She thought that she heard him sigh and swear in his mother tongue, "Oui,"

He decided that he would carry her over to a couch by the side of the windows, as he sat there with her sitting in his lap, he said, "As I said before 'Why was I invited to some along with you?' I mean isn't this a ritual for family only?"

Sora realized that her first answer was not very informative and decided to leave out some parts of the ritual in the next answer, pretty much all of it.

"Well, my grandfather found out that you were my boyfriend and he said that family to Sora is family to us, basically since you are already family he doesn't mind you coming along, or more he forces you to come along."

Leon voiced his second question, "What is the ritual?"

She had been spaced off in thinking about what information she should give him that she had not realized he had asked her a question till he had 'love bit' her neck. "Ow, oh! Did you ask me a question?"

"Yes, would you like me to repeat it?"

"That would best if you could do so."

Leon re-voiced his question, "What is the ritual that you will be participating?"

Sora heard him that time and her face was almost as red as a tomato. She said her answer in a clear voice, "I am not permitted to tell you, but I will say that you are going to participate it with me. Or rather we are going to be participating. If that makes any sense?"

"I'd like to say no, but if it is mandatory for the grandfather to tell me then I will be ok with that answer for now."

As the hours passed by one by one, Sora was filling Leon in on the details on what organization her family was, what he should address her grandfather as, and what the order of the day would be when they got there.

This is all that he knew so far:

A clan that has the mermaid and priest/priestess gene.

Her grandfather is the elder of the clan and should be addressed as such, Elder.

There would be the greeting of the pair with everyone of the household, minus her parents; the room order; following that it would be a feast; then the ritual.

'What ever the hell that ritual is I still have no idea what it is, with all that attention and provoking I have been doing, she still hasn't told me! I think that I just might wait and hear it from the Elder after all.' Leon sighed as he thought his problems.


End file.
